Mew Mew gems
by Dominothebunny
Summary: A 14 year old girl named lea finds out that she is a mew mew. My version of Tokyo mew mew in america
1. Chapter 1

A 14 year old was walking to school with her best friends, Taylor and Mira. "Hey Lea. Do you want to come to the movies with us on Saturday?" Taylor asked. "Sure." Lea said happily and walked into the school building. Taylor, Mira, and Lea split up to go to their classes. Lea's first period was English. She got out of English then into Math. She sighed right before entering the room. She hated math. She sat down at her desk and tried her hardest to do good on the page she was doing. After school was over she took a stroll in the park. She sat down on a bush in the shade. She saw a small squirrel up in the tree and smiled. She looked down at her feet then heard a loud growl. She looked up in fear. The small squirrel was bigger than her.

It had sharp claws and a white face. It had giant ears and black eyes. It swiped its large paw at Lea and knocked her down. She got up and the giant squirrel started to attack again. A man with short black hair ran and grabbed her and pulled her to safety. Here take this." The man said giving Lea a small golden pendent with a heart in the middle. She took it wondering why the man gave it to her." Now go and fight" He said pushing her back towards the creature. Her eyes grew large in fear. The creature ran towards her. "Mew Mew Domino, Metamorphosis." Lea said. The words just came out of her mouth. Her body was changing. When the transformation was complete, she was in a white dress with small little white bands on her arms and legs. She also had white boots on. Her hair was pink with small little dominoes on her hair. She also had rabbit ears. The squirrel creature came closer. "Domino Staff." Lea said and a staff appeared in her hand with dominoes on it.

The creature used it furry tail to swat her into the air. She landed on her butt."Oww." She held the Domino staff in front of her. Ribbon...Domino Lightning." She yelled and lightning came out of the staff. It hit the squirrel creature. The squirrel screeched in pain. It shrunk and a little yellow squid came out of it. The squirrel ran away and the man with the black hair got the little squid. "Umm...What just happened?" Lea asked. "You just fought a chimera animal." The man with the black hair said. My name is Leo and you are part of team Mew Mew." The man said. He walked a little ways towards a small little castle thing. Aren t you coming. Leo asked. Lea nodded and ran towards him. He led her to the small caste. "This is where our secret base is" Leo said. Lea looked at him then at the castle. Secret." She broke out a small giggle. "Yes. But its not just a castle. He showed her inside. She saw it was a small ice cream parlor. A man with blonde hair walked out of the kitchen. Hello, Welcome to Mew Mew Ice cream parlor." The man said. "Lea this is Thomas." Leo said "Thomas, this is Lea, she is part of the team." Thomas reached for her hand to shake it. Nice to meet you." He said. Lea replied with a smile and a nod. Here is your uniform." Leo said handing her a box. *Uniform?* Lea thought. She opened the box and found a little white dress in it. "This is so cute. But where can I change? Asked Lea. Over here. Leo said. He led Lea to the changing room. Lea changed into the dress quickly. She looked in the mirror. *This is cute.* She thought. She went back to the main hall. Nice. Thomas said. Lea smiled. You will be a waitress here. Leo said unexpresionly. Your shift starts tomorrow.

Go get changed and you can go home. Lea hurried back to the changing room and changed back into her normal clothes. She went back to the main hall. Oh Lea wait. Lea stopped at the door. Thomas ran over to her and gave her a small fluff ball thing. It was black with small white wings. This will help you know when chimera animals are near. Thomas handed it to her. The fluff ball looked at her and flew into the air. Bye see you tomorrow. Lea said waving. She walked out of the small castle and out of the park. She headed towards her house. Alien! Alien! The fluff ball called. Lea s eyes grew in fear. She looked around but nothing was there. She looked back in front of here and a boy was floating in front her upside down. Hi there bunny. The boy said. Who are you? She asked wondering why the boy had pointy ears and was floating up side down. I m Karto. The boy said. I am the alien that little fluff ball found. Karto said and pated Lea s head. What do you want from me? Lea growled. Oh nothing. But my mission here is to destroy humans but I like you. Karto said lying down but still floating. Lea s bunny ears came out and she hid the for no one to see. Don t hide them their cute. Karto said patting her head again. Lea growled again. Wow a feisty little one aren t you. He said. Well I have to go cutey. He said and floated upwards. Hey aren t you going to fight me to see how strong I am. Lea challenged smiling. Ok. He said pulling out one of the squid things she saw earlier. He threw it at a mouse and it became giant. Mew Mew Domino .Metamorphosis. Lea said. She had a white dress on with long pink hair which was tied into two piggy tails. And there was a domino on each side. Her bunny ears came out. Heh you cute in mew form too. Karto said laughing. Mew lea growled. Chimera animal after her. The chimera mouse came after her. Domino staff. Mew lea said and a staff with dominos came out into her hands. The mouse came after her. She hopped over it. Ribbon Domino Lightning. Mew lea said and a big spark came out of the staff.

It hit the mouse in the back and it shrunk back to its normal size. The little fluff ball thing went over to the squid and ate it. Retrieved. She looked at Karto with a glare on her face. I have something that might calm your nerves. Karto flew down into Mew Lea s face and kissed her. He teleported away hoping not to get slapped. Grrr. Mew Lea said. A person who saw the whole thing except the transformation and the kiss came up to her. Can I have your autograph? The person said. She looked at the person and hopped up onto the roof. *that was close*She thought and ran. She transformed back into human Lea. She went home and went to her room. She sat there thinking about what happened. She also thought about Karto. *Why did he kiss me? He stole my first kiss. Next time I see him I m going to kill him.* She laid down in her bed and went to sleep for a nap. She was tired after what happened.

Karto followed Lea to her house. *So this is where my bunny lives. I m going to wait here until night to find her bed room* He thought. He teleported to a tree where he had been staying. She is cute. He said sighing thinking of his people on his planet. *Why do I have to do this? I know it s for my people but it s wrong. And that Lea girl, She is cute.* He sighed thinking of only her. It was getting dark and he was hungry. *Where could I get some food?* He thought hearing his stomach growl. *Ill find a berry bush around here somewhere.* He teleported to the park. He saw the little castle. He didn t know it was the mew mew base. He found some strawberries by the fountain and gathers some and took them to his tree. He ate them quickly his stomach quit growling and he waited until it got dark. He teleported back to Lea house. He sat in a tree until all the lights in the house where out. He flew around the house and saw a window and found Lea in it. Goodnight bunny. He whispered and teleported back to his tree.

Lea waked up feeling like someone was out side last night and telling her goodnight. She got up and got dressed. It was Sunday so she had a big shift over at the ice cream castle. She ran over to the ice cream Parlor. Hi Leo, Hi Thomas. She said as she walked towards the changing room. She walked back into the main hall. Yesterday one of the aliens came. Lea said trying not to say he kissed her. Leo looked at Thomas. You fought one of the aliens already. Leo said shocked. Kind of. He set off a Chimera animal on me. Lea said. Are you alright? Thomas asked. Yes, I m fine. Lea said. Good. Ok do you want to now your first mission? Leo asked. Sure Lea said excitedly. You have to find six of your partners. Thomas said. Ok, but how will I find them? Lea asked. Look at your right ankle. Thomas said. Lea looked at her ankle. She found a gem tattoo on her ankle. It was the shape of a candy drop. In the middle it had five black dots representing a domino. When did that get there? She exclaimed. Whenever you find a person with a gem mark, give them one of the pendants. Thomas said. Ok I will do that. But first we should get to work. Lea said smiling. Ok. Leo said walking off. What s his problem? Lea asked rolling her eyes. His parents were killed. He says he has a twin sister but thinks she was killed too. Thomas said looking down where Leo went. Oh that s sad. Lea said. We should start getting to work. Thomas said looking at his clock. Thomas said. Lea nodded and she set up the tables and waited for costumers to come in. The first customer was Taylor. Hi Taylor what would you like? Lea asked.

Taylor looked at the menu. I want a bowl. I want two scoops of mint on the bottom and one scoop of chocolate on the top. Please. Taylor asked. Got it. Lea said and went to tell Thomas the order. He made the order quickly and gave it to Lea. Lea took it to Taylor. Here enjoy. Lea smiled. Taylor ate it quickly and paid Lea. Lea gave the money to Thomas. Then Taylor gave Lea a tip and smiled. See you at the movies later. That s for the movie. She whispered and giggled. Bye and Come again. Lea said. There were four more customers after Taylor. After everyone left Lea gave Thomas the money. We better close up. You can go home now. Thomas said. Lea nodded and went and got changed. She waved her goodbyes and ran towards the bus stop. She got on a bus to the movie theater. She got off at the movie theater and waited for Mira and Taylor. Hey Bunny. A familiar voice said from over her. She looked up. What do you want Karto. Lea growled. Oh nothing, what do you want? Another kiss. He smirked. Her face reddens. Oh did you like it. Karto said staring right in her face. No. Lea growled. Well since you didn t like that then ill make up for it. Karto said pulling out a squid. He threw it to at a little butterfly. The butterfly grew until it became a giant butterfly with giant wings. Mew Mew Domino .. Metamorphosis. Lea yelled and turned into a bunny girl. The butterfly flew at her. It hit her and she got flung and she landed on her back. Oww. Lea said getting up. Do you give up honey? Karto said laughing. Never. Mew mew domino staff. Lea yelled and a pink staff appeared in her hand.

Ribbon .. Domino Lightning rush. A huge bolt of lightning came out of her staff and hit the butterfly. The butterfly shrieked. It turned back into a small butterfly. You re strong. Until next time. Karto said teleporting away. Mew Lea turned around to see Mira and Taylor standing behind her. Who are you? Mira asked. I m a Mew Mew. Mew Lea said and hopped up on top of the movie theater. She jumped into an alley way. She transformed back into her regular self. She ran around the corner to see Taylor and Mira whispering to each other excitedly. Hey did I miss anything. Lea asked. Did you ever. A girl with bunny ears and pink hair appeared. She called herself Domino. She fought against a giant butterfly thing and a floating guy with green hair. I think his name is Karto. Mira said bouncing up and down. Ugh I hate Karto. Lea whispered under her breath. What. Taylor asked. Um... Nothing. Lea giggled. Lea paid for the movie, Mira paid for the drinks, and Taylor paid for the popcorn. The three girls watched Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows Part Two. When they got out of the movies Lea looked at her watch. She told her friends goodbye and started home. On her way home, she heard a scream.

She ran towards the scream and found a girl with short brown hair lying on the ground, a giant Chimera Cat standing over her. Mew Mew Domino . Metamorphosis! Lea said and she turned into the pink haired bunny. The chimera cat looked at her and stayed still. Mew Domino Staff. Lea yelled. The pink staff appeared in her hand. The chimera cat came down to bite the girl. Mew Lea grabbed the girl and put her in a safe place. She saw that her pant leg was torn on her right leg. She found a gem tattoo on her leg. Here take this. Mew Lea said handing the girl a golden pendent. The girl took the pendent. Mew Mew Sapphire . Metamorphosis! The girl said. Her hair grew longer and she grew cat ears and a cat tail. She had on a blue dress with sapphire gems on it. Mew Sapphire bow Mew Sapphire said and a blue bow appeared in her hand. It had a sapphire gem on top of it. Sapphire gem arrow shard. Mew sapphire said and a blue arrow appeared and the tip of it was sapphire. It hit the Chimera cat. Ribbon Domino Lightning. Mew Lea said and a bolt of lightning hit the chimera.

The chimera screeched and shrunk. It turned back into a cat. Lea got a hold of the squid and put it in her bag for safe keeping. She transformed back into her regular form. The sapphire girl did the same thing. Thank you. The said reaching out for a handshake. Lea shook her hand. My name is Angela, What s yours? The girl asked. I m Lea. Lea said. Nice to meet you. I have to go home can you meet me at the park? We need to talk about what just happened. Lea said. Sure. Angela said heading the opposite way from Lea. Lea waved then ran the rest of the way home. When she got home she found a cut on her leg. What happened? Lea s Mom asked. Um...Nothing. Lea said. Lea, tell us what happened. Her dad asked. She knew she couldn t tell her parents about being a mew but she couldn t lie. I tripped and fell and cut my leg. Lea said hoping that her parents would bye it. Ok, its late, you better get to bed. Lea nodded. She hurried upstairs. She put on her bunny pjs on and sat down on her bed reaching for the light. As she reached for it she saw a flash of green go past her window. She wondered what it was. She got up and looked out of it but nothing was there. *Hmm I wonder what it was.* She thought and turned out the light and went to sleep.

*That was close.* Karto thought. Well I shouldn t bother my bunny right now. He said lying on the tree next to her room. *I heard she was going to the park. Maybe I should escort her there.* He thought and teleported to the park to get a better understanding of the area around there.

Lea got up in the morning and got dressed in her regular clothes, a pink shirt with a bunny on it and a purple skirt. She left the house and started towards the park. She decided to go a different way and saw a red house. She saw a girl about her age with long brown hair come out. Hello Bunny. Karto said patting her head. What are you doing here Karto? She said trying to sweep his hand off her head. Oh I wanted to see if you wanted an escort to the park. Karto smiled. No Karto I m perfectly fine. Lea growled. You might want an escort if that thing is on the loose. Karto said pointing at a chimera animal. Lea saw that the chimera animal was going after the girl whose back was turned to it. Lea eyes grew in fear. Mew Mew Domino . Metamorphosis. Lea yelled and turned into the pink bunny. The girl looked over her shoulder and saw the chimera animal and screamed. Mew Lea ran over to the girl could get hit by the chimera animal and moved her out of the way. You ok. Lea asked the girl. Yes, what s happening? She asked. You were attacked. Don t worry ill take care of it. Mew lea said dropping a pendent out of her pocket. Hey you dropped something. The girl said about to pick it up. Mew Mew Carrot . Metamorphosis. The girl said and a brown ears with spots appeared.

She had a white dress on and had orange ears. She hopped down next to Domino. What the heck is happening? Mew Carrot said. Not a good time for asking questions. Watch out. Mew Lea said pushing Mew Carrot out of the way. Mew Carrot rod Mew carrot said as a small orange rod appeared in her hand. Mew Domino Staff. Lea said as a small pink staff appeared in her hand. Ready together. Lea said raising her staff. Ribbon Domino Lightning. She yelled. Ribbon Carrot .Sprout. Mew Carrot yelled. The Chimera screeched and shrunk. Good job, you found another mew. Do you still want that escort, Bunny? Karto said floating at Lea s eye level. No Karto, Why don t you leave? Lea growled. Fine but call and I ll be there. Karto said smirking and teleporting away. *I hate him. But his smile is .. What am I thinking?* Lea Thought. Ok what s going on? Said Carrot turning back into her regular form. Lea did the same. Follow me and I ll tell you. Lea said running towards the park. When they got there she looked for Angela. She found her sitting on a bench Come on carrot I have someone for you to meet. Lea told. Umm... my real name is Kylie. The girl said. Oh sorry, my name is Lea. Nice to meet you. Lea giggled. Kylie giggled also and followed Lea. Angela got up when she saw Lea and Kylie. Hey I thought we were going to talk about that thing that happened last night. Now we can t with Kylie around. Angela whispered in Lea s ear.

Uhh Angela, Kylie is a mew and how do you know her? Lea asked her. Oh... Kylie is my best friend. When did you find out that she was a mew? Angela asked. A few minutes ago. A chimera animal attacked us. Lea laughed. They all talked for a few minutes and they also had a few laughs. Come on I want to show both of you somewhere. Lea said leading them to the castle shop. It was her day off so she wanted to show them where she worked. This is where I work. Lea said opening the doors to the castle parlor. Uh hi the ice cream parlor is not oh its you Lea. Leo said. Who are they? Leo looked at both of the girls that were following Lea. This is Angela and Kylie. They are Mews. Lea said. Leo smiled and called for Thomas. Hi Lea. Who are they? Thomas asked. Leo told Thomas that they were mews. Thomas smiled. Welcome to the team. 


	2. Chapter 2

Angela and Kylie smiled. "Now does one of you want to work here?" Leo asked. Kylie raised her hand. "I have a job as a veterinary assistant." Angela said. "Ok, but will you come in daily so we can have meetings?" Thomas asked. Angela nodded. Leo went into another room and got a box. "Lea, can you show Kylie the dressing room." Thomas asked. Lea nodded and started for the dressing room. Kylie followed. "This is where we get dressed." Lea said opening the door to the dressing room. They both went into the room. Look at your dress you have to wear. Lea said excitedly to see what hers looked like. Kylie took her dress out. It was just like Lea s but it was white. It s cute. Kylie exclaimed. Lea nodded. They went out of the dressing room and back into the main hall. They saw Angela sitting at one of the tables. "Hey guys, let s hang out." Lea said to Kylie and Angela. "Yeah let's go." Kylie said showing that she is really hyper. Angela smiled and got up.

"Calm down Kylie." Angela giggled. The three girls all went outside of the ice cream parlor. "Where do you want to go?" Kylie asked. "Hmm What about the zoo or something?" Angela asked. "Great Idea, I love animals." Lea said. "Let s go then." The three girls hurried over to the bus stop and got on a bus to the zoo. When they got off, Kylie was bouncing up and down like a little kid when she saw the Zoo sign. "Yay we're here." Kylie said. "Is she always this hyper?" Lea whispered to Angela. She nodded. Angela put her hand on Kylie's shoulder and Kylie stopped jumping. They all went to the zoo admission and paid for their entry. "Where should we go first?" Lea asked. "Hmm What about the cheetahs they are the closest." Kylie said looking at the zoo map. The girls headed that way.

The cheetahs were snoozing in the shade. Two baby cubs were wrestling. They moved on to the giraffes and Kylie pet one on the head. They started heading towards the bird exhibit. "Hey are both of you do anything in the talent show in two days?" Lea asked. "I'm singing while Kylie plays the piano." Angela said "Cool. I'm singing." Lea said. "Let's all root for each other." Angela and Kylie nodded. They got to the bird exhibit and went in it. They saw all kind of birds like parrots, puffins, and more. Then all three of the girls got to the birds of prey section. All of their eyes got wide as they saw the birds. When they got to the hawk they ran for the live out of the exhibit. "That was close. I hate being a type of animal that gets hunted by a bird." Lea said only so the other two could hear her. "Come on we have the meerkats, the rabbits, and the petting zoo." Kylie whined. They headed towards the meerkats. There was an underground tunnel so the people can see the meerkats up close. After they got down with the meerkats, they went to the rabbit section. There were flops, arctic hares, and Texas Jackrabbits. "I want to see the legendary jackolope." Angela said. They all giggled and headed towards the petting zoo. There were goats, baby rabbits, a fawn, a baby lion and a calf. "Hey bunny." They girls heard a familiar voice. They turned around and found Karto floating above them. "Now what do you want?" Kylie yelled. "Just my bunny." Karto said staring at Lea.

"Well you can't have me." Lea yelled. "Well then I have to fight to get you." Karto said. Pulling out a squid and throwing it at the fawn. The fawn grew larger and was Bigger than the building. It had giant antler. "Mew Mew Carrot, Mew Mew Sapphire, Mew Mew Domino Metamorphosis." The three girls yelled and transformed into their mew forms. The Chimera Deer charged at the girls but they jumped out of the way. "Mew Carrot Rod, Mew Sapphire Bow, Mew Domino staff." They yelled and the an orange rod appeared in Carrot's hand, a blue bow appeared in Sapphire's hand, and a pink staff appeared in Domino's hand. "Carrot you go first." Lea yelled. Carrot nodded. She jumped up into the air. "Ribbon Carrot Sprout." Mew Carrot said landing perfectly on her feet. "Sapphire your turn." Lea yelled. Sapphire jumped into the air. "Ribbon Sapphire Shard Arrow." Sapphire said hitting the deer with a sharp arrow made out of sapphire. "Domino Do your best." Sapphire yelled landing on her feet. Domino nodded.

"Ribbon Domino .. Lightning Rush." Domino yelled and a giant bolt of lightning hit the deer. The deer shrunk and turned back into the little fawn. "You can t have me Karto." Mew Domino said. "Don't worry Honey, I ll be back". Karto said teleporting away. The girls turned back into their regular selves. "Ugh, that Karto." Kylie said angrily. "He ruined our trip to the zoo." Lea and Angela both nodded. "Well we should all be getting home. I will see you at school tomorrow." Lea said. "Yep, see you." Both Kylie and Angela said. Lea ran home. She ate dinner and went to bed.

She woke up in the morning, getting up earlier to meet Kylie. She rushed outside and walked down the street. She saw Kylie just walking out of her house. "Hey Kylie." Lea said. "Hi Lea." Kylie said. "Yesterday was crazy wasn't it?" Lea asked. Kylie nodded. "I'm still tired." Kylie yawned. Lea sighed. "What's wrong?" Kylie asked "Oh it's something I want to tell you and Angela at lunch later." Lea said seeming a little down. "Ok. Have you seen what s been all over the internet?" Kylie said taking out here cellphone and pulling up pictures of her, Angela, and Lea. People have been saying that we are the world's super heroes. They mostly have pictures of you. You were the first mew." Kylie said. "Yeah, but they don't have pictures of Karto." Lea giggled. "Well I better be going to class bye." Kylie waved. Lea waved back and went to class. At twelve o clock, lunch began. Lea sat down near Angela and Kylie. "Kylie told me that you have been acting kind of down lately and you have something to tell us.  
>Angela said. "Yeah. Well lately Karto has been haunting my dreams and I think I might be falling for him." Lea said putting her face into the table. Angela and Kylie looked at each other. "That s bad."<p>

Kylie said. "What should I do?" Lea said crying on the table. "Don't give in. If he asks you to go with him think of the people of world and say no." Angela said patting Lea s shoulder. "It's going to be ok." Kylie said

Karto looked into the glass window and saw Lea crying. *Why is my bunny crying?* Karto thought. *Well I shouldn t mess with her right now. I ll go and get her something later.*

When school was over Kylie and Lea walked towards the parlor together. Lea was smiling again and Kylie was still hyper. "Come on let's serve some customers." Kylie said opening the ice cream parlor door. The two girls got dressed really quickly and set everything up. Then they waited for some customers. Five customers came in at once. Lea and Kylie split the people in half and got all of them in five minutes. "Huff That was quick." Lea said catching her breath. Kylie nodded in response. Six more people came in and they got them all. One was a little girl who got a cone with ice cream almost as big as her. Their shift was over but they needed to rest.

Karto unlocked Lea s window. He had a small bag with him. He reached in his bag and pulled out roses, a glass vase with a tag that has his name on it, and a water bottle and put water in the vase. Then he saw a necklace. He picked it up and studied it. Then he put it back on the desk. The necklace was on the edge and fell into his bag.

Lea went home from a busy day from work. She walked in the house and was too tired to eat dinner. She went directly to her room. She walked over to her desk and saw a vase full of roses. She looked on the tag to see who it was from and it had the name Karto on it. *Oh boy.* She thought and crashed on her bed. The next morning, Lea woke up and got dressed. She remembered that there was a talent show that day so she walked over to her desk to put on her lucky necklace. She remembered that she put it right by her pencil holder. Then she looked at the pencil holder the necklace wasn't there. She looked over at the roses. She looked at the name. She just realized that Karto must have stolen it. She stormed out of her house and walked right past Kylie's house.

Karto was at his tree spot near an abandoned house. He heard a jiggle in his bag and grabbed it. He looked and saw that the necklace he saw the day before in Lea's room. *Oh no!* He thought and quickly teleported to Lea's school.

"Hey Lea, what s wrong?" Kylie asked. She saw that Lea s face was red with anger. They were waiting in the hallway for their turn in the talent show. Nobody was in the hallway except Kylie, Lea, and Angela. "Karto stole my lucky necklace. He is so going to pay." Lea said very angryly. Karto appeared right in front of Lea, Kylie, and Angela. "Hey bunny, I accidently took your. ." Karto cut off. "Mew Mew Domino..Metamorphosis." She yelled. She turned into her bunny form. "Mew Mew Sapphire, Mew Mew Carrot .. Metamorphosis." Angela and Kylie said turning into their mew forms. "Oh dang!" Karto said looking at the angry glares. "Karto you're going to pay!" Lea yelled and started to run at him. Karto flew forwards at high speed but mew lea was on his tail. He burst into the auditorium not knowing that everybody in the whole school was in there. Karto, Mew Lea, Mew Carrot, and Mew Sapphire stopped running and was standing right in the middle of the auditorium, everyone was staring at them wonderstruck. Lea looked at Karto and started running at him again. Karto screamed a pitiful scream and flew off again. Everyone in the auditorium had there mouths wide opened.

Carrot and Sapphire hurried after them. Karto dropped the necklace and flew the other direction. Lea picked up the necklace and ran after Karto. He flew into the auditorium and teleported away. The mews ran back in the auditorium and looked both ways and ran the other way. They stopped and decided to transform back. They listened to what the principle said. He said that there would be no more school for the rest of the day and the talent show would not be resuming. Lea looked down sadly. The girls got their stuff and headed home. "I'll meet you at your house when it is time for work." Lea said sadly. Kylie nodded. Lea walked home. "Hey your home early. Did something happen at school." Lea's mom asked. Lea nodded and went upstairs. She took the roses out of the vase and threw them away. She cried in her pillow and fell asleep.

Karto sat in his tree and day-dreamed about Lea. *Why did she get so mad. I only accidently took the necklace.* Karto said. "Karto." A familiar voice called. He looked up. "Rem, Ciper, what are you doing here?" Karto asked. "We were sent here to do your job. We came here to destroy the mews."

Lea woke up and saw what time it was. She decided to skip work and go on a walk in the park. She went outside and started from the park. "Hello Mew." She heard a voice from up above her. She looked up knowing it wasn't Karto because he didn't call her bunny or honey. She saw a Short alien with blue hair and a tall one with green hair. "Who are you?" Lea asked. "I am Ciper and this is Rem." The tall one said. Ciper summoned his hammers and Rem summoned his daggers. "Mew Mew Domino . Metamorphosis!" Lea yelled. Rem started coming towards her. She dodges him. Ciper came after her with his hammers. Then he threw his hammer and hit her in the head. Before everything went black. She saw Karto jumped in front of her and protected her.

Karto was in the air following Ciper and Rem. He saw them flying towards Lea. He saw one of Ciper s hammers hit Lea in the head. He flew in front of her and shielded her. "Traitor." Ciper yelled and transported away. Rem teleported away too. Karto picked Lea up and went into the castle. He thought that it was a regular place. He didn t know it was the mew mew base. He didn't care what they said about his ears being to big. He saw the brown headed girl that is usually with Lea. "What happened?" The girl gasped. She was attacked by two other aliens that are trying to destroy the mews." Karto exclaimed. "Leo, Thomas! Come here quick its Lea!" The girl yelled. "What did you do to her?" Leo said in attack mode. "He says he didn't do anything, and I believe him because he would never do that to Lea." The girl yelled at Leo. "Fine, follow me." Leo said glaring at the alien. "Set her down on the bed here." Leo said. "I'm going to get Thomas." Karto sat down in a chair near the bed. He was wondering what happened because he didn't know that Leo knew about the mews. "I'm so sorry this happened Lea." He whispered so only Lea could hear if she was awake.

Lea opened her eyes. She heard Karto saying he was sorry about what happened to her. "What's going on?" Lea said softly looking over at Karto. She sat up in the bed and felt her head. It had a giant bump on it. "Ciper hit you in the head with his hammer." Karto said. "Yes I remember that and that you jumped in and saved me." Lea said. "I'm very grateful."

Karto looked down at his feet. Then he looked into Lea s big soft eyes. It made him melt inside. "Lea I have a question." He said. "What is it? Lea asked wondering why he was calling her lea not one of her pet names. "C-Can I join your team?" He asked looking straight at her. Lea looked shocked at the question. Lea looked into his golden eyes. "You can." Lea said. "Thank you." He said. He got up from out of his chair. "Oh I have another thing to tell you." He said. "What is it?" Lea said smiling. He kissed her. "My heart belongs to you."


End file.
